Come What May
by Amy Winters
Summary: Amy Winters returns to Hogwarts to as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The only question is will she find that things between two very different people can change wonderfully, or will her dark past tear them appart?
1. Chapter 1 -- Welcome to a great year of ...

My name is Amy Winters. I have black hair and green eyes. I wear glasses and I'm skinny. I'm twenty-six years old and I have a very complicated life. You may think your life is complicated, but I doubt it's nearly as much as mine is. I suppose were I could start is when I was very little. My father had left my mother when I was just born. My mother was a muggle and my father was a wizard. My mother died in a car crash when I was six and I went to go live with my cousin, Minerva McGonogall, until I was eleven and was accepted to Hogwarts. I met the best friends I would ever have there; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evons, Arther Weasley, and Molly Robins. Of course, there were those who I thought were my friends but aren't now, such as Peter Pettigew. I'd tell you more about my whole time at Hogwarts, but as it's boring I'll just get on with it. I'm a double agent for the Ministry of Magic and I have applied for the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here's my life of everything that happened during teaching at Hogwarts. 

I look around the familiar hallways that I knew so well from eight years ago. The other students will be arriving soon and the sorting will be starting. I make my way into the Great Hall and make my way to the staff table were all the other Professors are already sitting, except for Hagrid who's helping the first years across the lake. I sit down between Professor McGonogall and Professor Sprout. The students have just come and sat down at their house tables and the first years are now coming in and sitting infront of the staff table. Minerva has just brouten out the Sorting Hat. As the Sorting Hat is singing, I look around the hall at all the students. As Minerva calls the students forward, I look up at the ceiling, gazing at the stars that are beginning to get a bit clouded up. As Professor Dumbledore stands up, I immediately put my attention on him. 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, before we start having our feast, I have a few notices I shall want to say. First of all, all first years should note the forest is forbidden to all students, that there is to be no magic used in the corridors. As most of you know as of last year, Lord Voldemort has returned to power," he held up his hand to signal silence as a lot of people gasped while some whispered to eachother. "There for, no student is to be staring at me. I look at him and a second later he turned away and started talking to Dumbledore. I continued eating out after dusk unless accompanied by a Professor. On a happier note, I'd like to welcome you new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Winters," A few people clapped and Dumbledore went on talking. "Also, I am very sorry to inform you that Professor Qittle retired. So, we have another new Professor here, Professor Mirana. She'll be your new Muggle Studies teacher," A few more people clapped. "I hope you all look forward to your new year here, and at that note, you may all start eating." He sat down and the plates filled with food. I took some salad that was on a plate, since I'm a vegetarian. As I started to eat my salad, I couldn't help but notice something; Severus was starring at me. When I looked at him, he turned away and kept talking to Albus. I kept eating my salad but couldn't help notice that he kept looking at me from the corner of his eye. To be honest, this caught me most surprised. It seemed to me that Severus had the utmost hate for me, well, besides James, when I went to Hogwarts with him. When everyone was done eating, Dumbledore stood up again. "Well, now that we are all full, I think It's about time for bed. So, off you go!" The students all got up and made their way to the dormitories while the professor got up and went to their offices. I went into my office, closed the door behind me and sat down at my desk. I opened up one of my desk drawers and took out a photo album and turned to the first page. There were many pictures of my friends from school on it. I looked over at a picture of Sirius tackling James in the common room and laughed. I smiled at the pictures and wondered how on earth I survived without my best friends. I closed the book and lay my head down on my arms and fell asleep. 

The next morning I awoke to clear blue skies and warm weather. I yawned and stretched my arms as I got up. I put on my usual black robes and put my hair up in a ponytail. I cleaned my glasses off and put them back on. I put my wand in my pocket and set off towards the Great Hall for breakfast. I heard something skidding behind me, so I turned around to see what it was; it was my Norpheres, Chelsea. Norpheres's are small creatures that look like dragons. Chelsea is a snowy white Winter Norpheres, meaning that she cannot fly. She skidded around the hallway and jumped into my arms. 

"Careful," I told her. "You could hurt yourself by running around like that," I smiled at her and set her down. She followed me into the Great Hall. I sat down at the staff table between Hagrid and Corinna, the new Astronomy teacher. I put some eggs on my plate and handed Chelsea some toast, which she gulped down quite quickly. 

"So, Amy, ready fer ano'er year `o Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked me, quite cheerfully. I nodded. 

"Yes, actually, I am," I replied, adding a smile. "Oh, by the way, I never did get to thank you for that book you gave me in my seventh year." Hagrid waved his hand and smiled. "No need ter thank me. Jus' glad yeh liked it." I nodded. "Very much, thank you." I took a fork and started eating my eggs. I handed Chelsea another piece of toast, which she ate. "So, Severus," Corinna said loud enough so that the staff table could hear at least a little, while looking at me. "Now would be the perfect time to tell a certain someone something." Severus seemed to go slightly pinked, while at the same time glaring at Corinna and saying barley above a whisper, "I swear, Corinna. If you say one more thing-" "OK, OK! I'm stopping! Sheesh!" I saw Severus look in my direction and I couldn't help but look back at him. Part of this was because he was diagonally across from me, and the other part I didn't quite know why. All I know is I just couldn't stop staring at him and didn't stop at all even when Hagrid tapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry?" I said, not taking my eyes off of him. There was some kind of warmness coming from him that I had never noticed when I had gone to school with him. "I asked yeh," Said Hagrid. "If yeh ever found time ter finish the book." I nodded. "Oh, yes. It was a great book. Thanks again, Hagrid." I don't know if he felt offended by me not looking at him when he was talking, but he seemed satisfied enough. I few more minutes and I snapped back into my senesces and continued eating. When the bell had rang, I got up from the table and walked down the hallways and into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Five minutes later, the Gryffindor and Slytherin students had come into the room and sat down at their desks. "Hello, class. I'm your new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Winters. Feel free to ask any questions at any time. I do not consider any question not worth answering or not worth asking, either." I saw a great look of relief sweep over some of the student's faces. "Put your books away, today we're going to have a hands-on experience. Now if you'd all take out your wands and follow me out by the lake," They all put their books away and took their wands out and were soon following me outside. I led them to the lake and stopped right next to it. "In the water," I said. "Are Hokaturs. They're a sort of water demon. Now, when they jump out of the water at you, wave your wand in a circle and point it directly at it and say, Corristium!" The class walked over by the lake and yelled so when one shot out at them. I had to help a boy named Neville quite a lot with this, though he seemed quite reliefed when I told him he did quite well. I taught my next class the same until it was time for lunch. I made my way back up to the castle with my class and went into the Great Hall. Most of the Professors were there already, and I sat down in between Albus and not noticing at first, Severus. I took a sandwich from a plate and started eating it when I noticed. He must have just noticed also, because a few minutes after I sat down he seemed quite tense. "Amy," Albus said. "Would you mind passing me the pumpkin juice?" I nodded. "Sure." I turned to Severus. "Severus, could you please pass the pumpkin juice?" Nodded and turned a bit pink as he passed the jug to me. I handed it to Albus. "Thank you." He said and took the jug from me. I took another bite of the sandwich when Chelsea ran into the hallway. She ran up to my feet and looked up at me. I smiled at her and handed her a sandwich. She gulped it down and started looking around the hall. I was still not sure why, but I got joy out of sitting next to Severus. When I had finished eating, I got up from my seat and went into my office. I took out a muggle book I had bought, The Folk Keeper by Franny Billingsly, and read for ten minutes till the bell signaled classes starting in ten minutes. I put my book away in my desk and made my way through the hallways and into my classroom. For the next two periods I showed the seventh years Grotins, a type of fire demon, and the first years I showed Tragoys, a creature that dwells in forests. After I had finished teaching the class, I made my way down to the Great Hall for dinner. I sat down between Minerva and Corrina. I took some salad and started eating it. 

"So," Corrina said leaning over. "Who do you like?" She smirked and I turned pink in an instant. I wasn't sure why, though. "You must like someone, since your face is turning pink. Oh, come on, Amy." She started begging me to tell her who it was and it wasn't until she had stopped when it finally occurred to me; I liked Severus. And not just any kind of liking. I didn't like him as a friend. I was in love with him. I looked over at him and wondered if he felt the same way. I mean, just because someone looks at you it doesn't mean that they like you like that, but I wondered if it did. 

Never knew I could feel like this 

Like I'd never seen the sky before 

The next few weeks was pretty much the same; everyday I tried to sit next to Severus without making it look like I had feelings for him. I kept teaching my classes without difficulty, although I had to call Draco Malfoy off a few times when he kept insulting Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was Monday now, and I was already comfortable with teaching. When everyone was in the classroom, I got up from my desk, my wand in my hand. 

"Put your books away and take out your wands. We're going down by the forest today." There was a scrapping of excitement as everyone put their books away and took out their wands. I made my way out of the room and outside, a few feet away from the forest. 

"These," I said as Chelsea jumped up onto my shoulder. "Is a Norpheres. There are different kinds of Norphereses. There are regular Norphereses, summer Norphereses, and Winter Norphereses. This, is a Winter Norpheres. Now, in the grass along here are some Norpheres's that are hiding. I want you to try and catch one. But don't take them lightly; they can be tricky. Now, I want you to try and stun them. If you catch one, just send up green sparks with your wand. But if you need help, send up red sparks. Also, don't go into the forest, even if the Norpheres flys in there." They started searching around in the grass and Chelsea jumped off of my shoulder and started sniffing around in the grass. I saw someone send up green sparks around by the high grass so I walked over. 

"Professor, I think I have one!" It was Isabella. She had one of the smaller Norphereses in her arms. I was surprised, really, because Norphereses usually weren't that fond of anyone except other Norphereses. 

"Very good! I've never seen a Norpheres taken to someone like that before!" She smiled. "Thanks, Professor." "I'd say ten points to Gryffindor." I turned around and went over to where there was red sparks shooting out of someone's wand. Sure enough, it was Neville. "You'd better go to the hospital wing. I'll tell your next teacher that you'll be late." He nodded and then clutching his arm where he had a big burn said, "I have potions next, Professor." I nodded and he walked back up to the castle. A second later, I was regretting saying that a bit. "Professor?" Isabella was standing behind me, still holding the Norpheres. "I was just wondering... D'you think I could keep him?" I thought for a moment and then said, "Perhaps. I'll ask Professor Dumbledore if there's anything against keeping Norphereses at the school." Her eyes whidended. "You mean it?" I nodded. "Just don't go around telling everyone that or else they'll be wanting a different creature every lesson." She smiled wide. "Thank you so much!" She set the Norpeheres on the ground and ran off, the Norpheres running right after her. The bell rang and I went back up to the castle with the rest of the students. I walked down the stairs to the dungeons and over to his classroom. I opened the door and looked around, seeing that none of the students were there yet. 

"Um... Severus? Mr. Longbottom had an accedent in my class and might be coming to class late." He looked up from some papers on his desk and turned a little pink. I faught hard to not laugh, and it seemed to work, although I think I was turning pink also. There was a silence and I cleared my throat. "I'll go, shall I?" I closed the door and walked back up the staircase. "Oh yeah, Amy, that was so not stupid of you." I said sarcastically to myself. 

"What was?" I turned around and looked behind me. It was Aria, the Astronomy teacher. 

"Oh, nothing." I lied. 

"What were you doing down there?" She asked me suspiciously. 

"Nothing." I said again. 

"You must've been doing something. I mean, it's not like you to just go walking around the school for no reason." I paused for a moment. 

"I was just telling Severus that one of his students would be coming in late for class." 

"Then it was something. And what were you saying was stupid? Did you ask him out or something?" She smirked. 

"W-what? Ask Severus out? Aria, you know he hates me. He clearly showed that durring all seven school years." I said, but I could feel myself turning red. 

"I know that. But you know. It's been, what, eight years now? His mood towards you might've changed." She said, winking. I laughed and shook my head. 

"I doubt it." But I wondered if she was right. 

Want to vanish inside your kiss 

Every day I love you more and more 

At lunch, I sat down between Aria and Severus. I didn't notice I wasn't eating my sandwhich because I was thinking about what Aria had said. What if he does like me? I thought to myself. 

"Are you OK, Amy?" Aria asked, looking at me. 

"Hm?" I looked at Aria and stopped thinking. "Oh, yeah. Why?" 

"You aren't eating, I've noticed, and you have that look." 

"What look?" 

"That look you get whenever you're thinking of something and nothing else. Hmm.. Could it be a certain someone?" She said, elbowing me lightly. I couldn't help it, but I looked at Severus and then back to her. 

"No, I was just thinking about other things." 

"Mmhm... Amy, how long have you known me?" 

"Fifteen years; since I was a first year. Why?" 

"And I've known you for thirteen years. Not a very big difference. I know that look on your face. You were thinking about someone." I smiled to myself and shook my head. 

"It's nothing." I said in a I'm-not-going-to-tell-you way. She shrugged and went back to her food. I closed my eyes and wondered if he felt the same way about me. He turned pink every time he looked at me. Altough, I thought, you can never be sure. Oh well. I can wait for the future, and time will tell. 


	2. Sorry! Wrong chap! Don't read unless you...

Chapter three is now up. Please R/R and, again, no flaming if you review. I've decided to get rid of the song fic thing, since it's been annoying me for some weird reason ^^;  
  
The days went by quickly and before I knew it the dance was a day away.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
The orchestra started playing a song that I some how knew, although from where I had no clue.  
  
Severus paused for a moment and then asked,  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
I nodded and he took my hand as he led me to the dance floor. I only have words to describe how well he danced. It was almost magical. He still had a hold on my hand as he put his other around my waist. He stepped so lightly that it was as if we were floating. Every step we took made it seem more and more like a dream. His hands were warm and as I looked into his eyes, I could hardly recognize him for the eighteen-year-old that I had once gone to school with. As the song ended, I wish that it had never done so. After that, we went outside and started walking around. He gazed up at the sky.  
  
"It's lovely out, don't you think?"  
  
I simply nodded and added, "Very." As I walked next to him, I could feel my face starting to blush. He must have noticed since he said,  
  
"Are you cold at all? Your face seems to be turning a bit pink," He said this with a smile so warm it was almost as if I could feel it.  
  
"A bit," I replied, as this was a bit true.  
  
He kept smiling and put his arm around me. I could feel myself blush even more as he did this, and feel my insides tighten as they do if you have, what some people call, butterflies in your stomach. I don't know what made me do it, but I found myself leaning my head against his shoulder a second later. What happened next happened so quickly that I hardly had time to predict it. We stopped walking and he leaned over. I felt our lips touch as I closed my eyes. I don't quite know how to explain how I felt. I just felt totally warm and wonderful. His lips were warm and he kissed lightly so it was pretty much perfect. After a few seconds, I came back to my senses. I can't do this. I'm putting him in danger by doing this. I tore away quickly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I just can't." I turned around and ran back up to the castle. I ran through the hallway and felt a tear run down my cheek. I can't, I told myself. I'm repeating the same mistake I made years ago; falling in love with Severus. I ran into my office and shut the door behind me.  
  
"I can't and I won't," I said aloud. "Doing this to myself years ago was bad enough. I'm putting him in danger."  
  
I sat down at my desk and put my head down. Although I really didn't want to, I couldn't help but wish I was back down there with him. I closed my eyes as another tear ran down my cheek and I fell right asleep.  
  
The next day I tried to avoid Severus without making it seem so. Aria and Corinna had already been complaining that I haven't been sitting by them when we were eating, so during those times it was easy. It wasn't so easy other times. My office was close to his, so we often passed each other in the hallways. I said hi to him, although I swallowed the words back down as soon as they had left, grieving ever-showing signs of liking him. 


	3. Chapter 2 -- Things start looking up!(Th...

Well, here's the second chapter to the fanfic that I still have no clue how long it's going to be ^^; Please R/R and please don't flame if you review. Also, all characters are copyright J.K.Rowling except for Amy Winters, Corinna Mirana, and another character who I'll be bringing in durring later chapters.  
  
  
  
It was November now, and getting colder each day. The corridors were icy and I often wondered how Severus could survive down in the dungeons that were, if possible, even more cold. Everyday I tried not to, and every day I failed. I found myself falling more and more in love with him as each day went by. One day, I found it irresistible.  
  
"If I could have your attention," Professor Dumbledore said during lunch. "I have an announcement to make. This year, as well as the following years, we think that it would be a nice idea if everyone, third years and up, would be able to participate in holiday dances. We will be having one for Christmas, Valentines, and an end of the year dance. First and second years may be invited only by third years or older. If you have any questions at all, I've left information with your teachers and I'm sure they will be willing to answer any questions that you have. Now, I believe lunch is over, so off you go to your lessons." He sat back down and the hall began talking again while everyone got up from their seats. I stood up and left the hall, wrapping my robe around me more to at least try and keep a little warm in the corridors. The students filed into the corridors and whent into their classes. I went into my office and opened up my drawers, getting out my quill.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why I don't just keep some in the classroom." I said to myself as I put two in my robe pocket. I walked out of the office and closed the door behind me, making my way down the now deserted corridors.  
  
"Erm, Amy?" I turned around, seeing Severus standing behind me.  
  
"Yes?" I said, trying not to redden from even just talking to him.  
  
"About the dance," He said, his voice sounding awfully nervous. "I was just wondering, well, of course, you wouldn't..."  
  
"Wouldn't what?" I said eagerly.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking." And then he muttered, "Would you like to go with me?"  
  
"Sorry?" I said, not hearing clearly what he said. He couldn't be asking me! . Could he?  
  
"Would you like to go with me." He said more loudly. I froze, never hearing such wonderful words in my life. I stood there for a moment, speechless.  
  
"Sure- I mean, I'd love to." I said, nodding. And then, for the first time, I saw him smile at me.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, then." He said and he turned around, walking down the corridor and down the stairs to the dungeons. I smiled so much then, my whole life feeling like it had been turned around.  
  
1 "What's with you?"  
  
2  
  
3 "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Aria said. "What's with you? You're acting a lot more happy than usual."  
  
"Oh, nothing." I said dreamily. It was true, I was a lot more happy than usual. I no longer felt nervous when sitting next to Severus, and I now felt I knew a different side to him. 


	4. Chapter 3 -- Dance dance dance....(Littl...

A/N: OK, so maybe it's taken me a little longer than I had hoped to actually finish this chapter, but anyway..  
  
Chapter three is now up. Please R/R and, again, no flaming if you review. I've decided to get rid of the song fic thing, since it's been annoying me for some weird reason ^^;  
  
Also, all characters and everything related to Harry Potter is not mine, its J.K Rowlings. The only characters belonging to me are Amy Winters, Corinna Mirana, and some other characters that will be coming up soon. Isabella Ul-Copt belongs to my friend Ami  
  
The days went by quickly and before I knew it the dance was a day away. Strange, though, it seemed. I mean, how can some one change from horrible to soft? I often found my self-asking that question rather a lot.  
  
  
  
"I personally have no clue," Corinna said at lunch. As always, Corinna was the first person I always told about anything and everything social that happens to me. She was like a sister to me when we were students here, the same with Lily and Minerva. "You must just be lucky, I guess. Although, no offense, if he asked me that, I would consider it bad luck." I laughed even though I knew she was telling the truth, but that was one thing about us both; we could say things to each other and not get mad as long as it wasn't too serious.  
  
  
  
I stood in my room, looking at my self in the green dress robes I had picked out at Diagon Alley while shopping for my Hogwarts robes.  
  
" Magical winter, frost and snow  
  
Show me the magic that will glow," I said quietly and softly, saying the rhyme my muggle friend Amber and I had made up.  
  
"Spring of flowers, soft and light  
  
Show me the way to light up the night.  
  
Summer of warmth, when school ends  
  
Show me a friendship that will never bend  
  
Season of fall, trees of yellow  
  
Show me a life sweet and mellow  
  
All these seasons, dark and light  
  
Bring to me the perfect night."  
  
I laughed softly. Amber and I had always made up little rhymes to do with magic during the summer to make it a good one. We believed that it would send an enchantment around us, protecting us from harm and sending good energy towards us to make it a perfect night. I knew all along that they weren't true since I was a witch and knew that little rhymes like that wouldn't make a difference, but it was still fun making them up with her and actually believing at the time that they were true.  
  
"If only." I whispered to my self as I opened the door. I closed it behind me and made my way down the corridor and down the stairs to the entrance of the Great Hall. I saw Severus waiting for me there while a few of the passing students eyed him suspiciously. When he saw me he smiled a bit, but you could hardly notice it.  
  
"There you are," He said with a slight hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "Shall we?" He said, holding out his arm. I nodded and put my arm in his as we walked into the hall. The hall was decorated with tiny sparkling blue bubbles that almost looked like raindrops hanging from the walls.  
  
The music group that was on the stage started playing a song that I some how knew, although from where I had no clue.  
  
Severus paused for a moment and then asked,  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
I nodded and he took my hand as he led me to the dance floor. I only have words to describe how well he danced. It was almost magical. He still had a hold on my hand as he put his other around my waist. He stepped so lightly that it was as if we were floating. Every step we took made it seem more and more like a dream. His hands were warm and as I looked into his eyes, I could hardly recognize him for the eighteen-year-old that I had once gone to school with. As the song ended, I wish that it had never done so. After that, we went outside and started walking around. He gazed up at the sky.  
  
"It's lovely out, don't you think?"  
  
I simply nodded and added, "Very." As I walked next to him, I could feel my face starting to blush. He must have noticed since he said,  
  
"Are you cold at all? Your face seems to be turning a bit pink," He said this with a smile so warm it was almost as if I could feel it.  
  
"A bit," I replied, as this was a bit true.  
  
He kept smiling and put his arm around me. I could feel myself blush even more as he did this, and feel my insides tighten as they do if you have, what some people call, butterflies in your stomach. I leaned my head up against his shoulder.  
  
"You really ought to smile more often." I said. I couldn't hear it, but he shook a bit in a laughing sort of way.  
  
"Really now?" He said.  
  
What happened next happened so quickly that I hardly had time to predict it. We stopped walking and he leaned over. I felt our lips touch as I closed my eyes. I don't quite know how to explain how I felt. I just felt totally warm and wonderful. His lips were warm and he kissed lightly, making it perfect.  
  
Later on we walked back inside the castle, still talking. He walked me to my room and kissed me goodnight.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving me a final kiss before walking down the corridor. I went into my room and closed the door behind me. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep without another though.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, hopefully that was better than the other chapters before ^^; Please review if you want and PLEASE NO FLAMING ty ^^  
  
More chapters to come soon! 


End file.
